Aye Aye, Little Demon!
by HaruZono
Summary: You feels ignored when Riko comes and snags Chika away from her. Yoshiko clearly tells somethings bothering her, and then they kick off their new, awkward, yet sweet relationship.
1. Cold

_Fair note- This story is angsty, and sort of bad. It's not only my first fic, but it's also a vent fic, since I wanted to sort of get my emotions out somewhere. I'm super sorry if it's not the best, but yeah. The ship will be mostly Youhane, with some one-sided Youchika, and some Chikariko._

Cold. Today for whatever reason was colder than the rest. Odd, huh? Well, it's not like I'm able to control the weather. I let out a cold sigh, shivering as I got out of my bed. Geez! I knew it was winter, but this is cold! I quickly changed into my school uniform, the generic sailor outfit with my red ribbon. I put my contacts on, and made sure my glasses were safe in their case. I grabbed my bag, and threw on my coat, and even a scarf. How would we train today? It's too cold to train, isn't it? Who knows, Chika probably has an idea. She always does, anyway.

As I put my shoes on, I got a text. Hm? From who, I wonder? I gasped- Chika. Why would she text me now? What did she want to talk about? I felt my heart flutter a bit- Wait, why? Well, maybe I'm just excited since she's my best friend. Yeah.. Yeah, that's it. That's definitely it. That's totally it. I turned on my phone, and checked the text. 'Waah! You- how are we supposed to train today!?' I read the text, a giggled to myself. 'Chika? Hm.. What if we just spend the entire day spending time together? Just the group! We might as well try to get some fun memories that isn't training or idol work, you know.' I hesitated in sending that text. Was this the right thing to do? I gulped, and hesitantly sent the text. After about five minutes of walking, I made it to the bus stop. I checked my phone, and saw Chika replied. 'Oh! That's a great idea, You! Let's do that! Thank you so much!' I read and reread the text. I couldn't believe it- Chika liked my idea? I grinned at my phone without realizing. I looked up, and noticed the bus was there. "W-Wait-!" I quickly got up, and hurried onto the bus, right before it closed the doors on me.

The bus dropped me off nearby the school, and I just walked and let my thoughts wonder. "Yoooou!" As I heard the girl scream my name, I jumped. However, as I turned around I grinned. "Chika, morning~" I dunno why, but seeing Chika would always cheer me up. Well, all of Aqours would cheer me up, but it's mostly Chika. "You? Yoou? Earth to You?" I jumped. "A-Ah, sorry~ sorry~ I was just spacing out a bit." I replied, scratching my head nervously. Class began, and I patiently waited for it to end. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to be listening, yeah sounds pathetic, but I was a bit saddened over the fact Chika chose Riko over me, but at the same time I can't say I didn't expect it. Once class had ended, I exited the classroom without a word- I didn't or at least tried to not look at Riko and Chika, but ended up making eye contact with Chika. I panicked- She saw me looking at her, shoot! I wasted no time, and sprinted off.

I don't know what Chika was thinking, nor do I know what Riko was, either. They probably thought I was weird, and I don't blame them. All I want to do is to go home, and try to forget about today, hoping tomorrow that Chika would spend more time with me. Of course, I knew deep down I wasn't as cool as Riko. I mean.. She's from Tokyo, she can play the piano very well, she's pretty? What can I do? I'm the daughter of a sailor, I can help tailor costumes? Hah! I'm not even close to her skill-wise. I can't play the Piano, let alone any instrument. And- Well, I'm surely not as pretty as her. Not even close. I continued walking, and saw Yoshik- Yohane at the bus stop I usually waited at, since we do usually travel home together since we live decently close to each other. "Kuku.. Looks like my little demon has arrived at last!" I gave her an awkward smile. Riiiight.. I forgot about that contract. "Uh- Ah, yeah." I forced myself to reply. She got close- and I mean CLOSE to my face. "Are you alright? The Fallen Angel Yohane can tell something's amiss." I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "A-Ah, no I'm fine! Just tired, long day. Uh- can you step back?" I asked, with a small, embarrassed smile. "Hm.. I-If you say so." The fallen angel muttered, taking a step back, as I sighed in relief. Finally, after maybe a minute or two of us just awkwardly standing by, our faces completely red mind you, the bus finally decided to arrive. I got on first, turned and made sure Yohane was following. We sat next to each other, once again having this weird awkward atmosphere. "So! Yohane, how was your day?" I asked her, with a wide grin. She turned, and looked a bit shocked. "Ah! You're asking me?! Kuku.. You're pretty daring for a human, aren't you?" She said, doing that weird pose thingy. I sort of laughed. I have to admit, she was a bit cute whenever she did this. "I dunno, I suppose I am." I said, giving her a confident smirk, causing the girl to quickly become flustered. "H-Hmph! You sure have g-guts!" She mumbled, trying to hide her face. The bus then came to a halt, and the two of us went out together. We walked a couple blocks, me flirting- Well, I can't say flirting, maybe teasing? Well, whatever. We both said our goodbyes, and turned our respective ways to head home. I used this time to let a few thoughts run rampant through my mind. Did Chika still consider me her 'Best Friend?' Should I just give up, and try to find a new friend? Am I even cut out to stay a member of Aqours like this, or should I just quit? I felt myself getting more and more negative, so I quickly tried to get my mind more calm.

I opened the door, hoping that my father would be home for once. But, as if it's like today couldn't get worse and worse, he wasn't. Neither was my mother, so I'm home alone. I quickly ate a light dinner that I prepared in a few minutes, and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I put my bag down softly, as I took out some assignments that was due soon. I went, and got changed into something more.. Well, fit for home and not my school uniform, and took out my contacts, grabbing my glasses. As I proceeded to start my homework, I couldn't help but feel my eyes burn up, tearing up, and then I just started crying. I silently cried, for reasons not even myself knew. Chika probably didn't care about me anymore. Suddenly- I heard a vibration. My phone was ringing- I had a call. I checked who it was, and to my surprise it was Yosh- I mean Yohane. I briskly wiped my eyes, and answered the call, making sure I didn't sound like I was kinda crying or anything.

"Um- You? Do you have a minute?" She asked quietly. 'Well, of course I have a minute. I'm pretty much all alone, since Chika's probably lazing around at home, my dad's out, and so is my mother.' I thought to myself. "Uh- You? Hello?" She said, trying to catch my attention. "Ah- Sorry Yoshi- I mean Yohane, I was spacing out, aha." I answered, an awkward grin on my face. "If you say so." I heard her. Well, barely. She sort of just mumbled into the phone. "Well? Why'd you call me at such an hour, Yohane?" I asked her, sort of tapping my penbrush against the table. I had to start my homework, but honestly at the same time, I didn't mind. I mean- any excuse to not do my homework is perfectly fine by me. "Well.. I don't mean to offend you or anything, You but." She paused. She probably just needed to get her thoughts together, so I waited. 'Don't mean to offend me?' what did THAT mean..? "Are you okay? I mean- You've been saying you're fine, but after watching you for a bit especially today, you just seemed.. A bit down." She said, her voice slowly toning down in volume as she spoke.

"A-Ah, I-" I didn't know what to say. Do I just confess, and vent to her? Or do I continue hiding my feelings- I mean, it's lame. She'll laugh at me, wouldn't she? Feeling lonely.. And maybe even a bit jealous of Riko? I can't possibly tell her- She wouldn't understand. But then again, maybe she will? I had this tiny, tiny feeling that deep down maybe she'll understand. "Well? I won't stop bugging you until you answer, little demon." She stated very clearly mind you, causing me to sort of jump- "Fine. But promise me you won't laugh, got it?" I replied to her, my eyes tearing up a bit again. "Of course! I wouldn't laugh at my little demons and their misfortunes-!" I heard her say, making me smile a bit. "Well, you see.." I paused, and took a second to calm myself, and collect my thoughts. "Lately, I just felt.. Lonely, I suppose. Since.. Chika sort of.. Ditches me for Riko fairly often. And- whenever I am there, I feel ignored, since they never really.. Include me, and I can never find a way to include myself. My father's always out, and so is my mother. I don't have any siblings and- I-I'm sorry for going on, I probably sound pathetic." I answered, smiling weakly at- Nobody really. "I.. See. I'm so sorry, You." She called me 'You?' not 'My Little Demon' or something along those lines. My actual name. "If you want, I can spend time with you tomorrow! We don't have school, so maybe we can go out? B-But! Not l-like a date, or anything!" She quickly stammered, I can easily tell that she's flustered. "Aha. I would love to! Better than spending my weekend just bumming around." I answered, feeling a bit better than I was.


	2. Warm

Warm. In comparison to last week, this week was more on the bright, sunny side, in contrast to the reason why. I started spending more time with my adorable little underclassmen, Tsushima Yoshiko. Honestly, this was probably one of the best weeks I've had so far! We went out alot, and spent most of our lunches alone. We both sort of- Bonded? Over our loneliness in our year groups. Those lucky third years, not having to deal with being the "third wheel..!" However, I digress. I know that they had their own drama and problems, so I couldn't really complain, could I? Well, whatever. Hanamaru and Ruby had each other, Chika and Riko had each other, Kanan, Dia, and Mari had each other, so it was just me and Yohane. Me and Yohane, we had each other. We not only enjoyed our company, but after that one phone call- I admit, Yohane got a bit more- Er, flirty, I suppose? I didn't mind, though. It was fun flirting with her, only to see her face turn into a flushed, embarrassed mess. I admit, she was a bit cute, and maybe this whole "Little Demon" thing wasn't too annoying, if anything it was cute, so I didn't mind.

Then it hit me- It was Valentines Day. I was usually given a bunch of valentines, especially from friends and.. Chika, but this year it seems a bit bare. Like, It seemed like I just disappeared to everyone, which made me feel a bit bad. But- It appears that Yohane- Er, Yoshiko, didn't get any either. During our lunch break, I told Yohane that I was going to buy a lunch, since I didn't have one. I browsed a few stores- I had to get her something good, memorable, something.. Special. What did Yohane like? As I browsed through the selection of chocolate, I considered getting her dark chocolate but.. She didn't seem like she'd like it. She didn't seem like that type of person, considering she forces me to do these weird rituals with her during our breaks between classes, but that's a story for another day. I walked, and walked, and walked, and honestly I think my legs broke while doing so, since I was extremely exhausted. But, I finally found the perfect gift- a stuffed bat, with a cute tiny little bow. I assumed that she would like it, so I quickly bought it the second I saw it on it's shelf, alone. Nobody else took it, and just took all the stuffed bears and such next to it, making me feel a little bad for it. I knew Yohane would enjoy this, since it seemed one-of-a-kind, and better than all the generic things you find in stores on this holiday.

I ran back, and after almost collapsing, I held the bag behind my back, while Yohane had her mouth filled with her lunch. She swallowed, and looked at me a bit confused. "What are you holding, my little demon?" She asked, trying to speak in her deeper voice, but ultimately ended up almost choking on her food like a dork. I giggled to myself. "Man, you're such a dork sometimes." I said, after I gave a soft giggle. She turned flushed, and averted her gaze. "Q-Quiet, you!" She squeaked. It seemed like she tried to yell, but ended up with her voice cracking a cute little squeak out. "Alright~ I'll be as quiet as you want, AFTER you take this." I said, quickly pulling the pink bag out from behind me. The bag had some purple and white highlights, so I hoped she'd like it. She raised a brow. "W-What might this be..?" She asked, briskly took the bag, taking out the stuffing paper gently, and letting out a sort of surprised gasp. She pulled out the soft plush, and turned even redder than Riko's hair. "W-Wait, you got me.. A Valentine's Day gift..?" She said, looking like she was literally going to cry an ocean of tears. "Of course! I saw you didn't get anything, so I ran all the way down to the nearest store, and tried to find something you'd like!" I answered, taking my seat right next to the fallen angel. "But, why? I-I didn't think you'd get me anything." She mumbled, looking at the plush like it's a years worth of wealth.

"Well, I saw nobody gave you anything, so I decided to get you something!" I said, with a salute. She turned even redder. "W-Well, I didn't get you anything back.." She muttered, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. "Aw, that's okay! Don't worry about it~" I said, kicking my feet forward excitedly, and leaning back against the wall behind us. For a while, we both just remained awkwardly silent, until she spoke up again. "I.. I have to go check on something, I'll be right back." She muttered, her face a tad more calm, as she stiffly stood up, and ran out of the classroom. "Out of the way! I'm a fallen angel!" I heard her booming voice, echoing through the hallways. I let out a little giggle. Yep, definitely a dork. A loveable one, at that. I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited and- there she is. "Geez, what took you so long, Yohane? The bell's going to ring soon." I said, still sitting down at the same bench. She huffed loudly. "The Fallen Angel Yohane.. Isn't here right now.. She.. had unattended business to attend to." Yoshiko muttered, making me giggle softly. "Alrighty, Yoshiko. What took you so long?" I asked again, and waited for her response. "I.. I may not be the best, but.." She said, as she took out a well-wrapped and tied box. "Oh~? You got me a gift as well?" I said, with a smug smirk, causing the blue haired girl to turn even redder. "Y-Yeah, so what?! I've been working on it for the past week.." She replied, looking down at the floor, trying to hide her face. I carefully unwrapped the box, gently pulled the paper off, and froze. She baked cookies. Sure, they didn't look too baked, some were burnt, but the one in the middle, was shaped like Ucchichi, surrounded by bats, and other sea animals. "I- Yoshiko, this is-" I felt the blood rush to my face, and my face heat up. "They may not be the best.. Since I don't really know how to bake, but I tried! I tried to teach myself how to bake and-" She paused. "You do like them, right..?" She replied, a bit muffled and hard to hear, but I nodded. "Of course! These are.. Super cute! I should've cooked you something. Oh, you know what! You should visit my house today, don't worry, I'll be home alone. I can cook us a dinner, and we can just- er.. Have a sleepover." I said, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Really..?" She asked, getting maybe a bit, bit, BIT too close. She's right there- Right in front of me, and I'm a bit taken aback. "A-Ah, yeah!" I said, my face heating up a bit more. She gave me a smirk- Oh god, it was a different smirk. It seemed more- playful, and dare I say seductive. I swallowed hard, a bit more nervous. "Oh, is the usually flirty, Watanabe You, feeling nervous?" She said, getting closer, closer, closer- She's right there. Our noses are only a centimeter apart, but they might as well be touching. Her breathing, I felt it on my face- her breathing, her breaths- I feel it, right on my face. "A-Ah, maybe I am." I said, giving a nervous chuckle. I felt her arm, slowly move and keep me pinned against the wall. I felt redder, even redder, thank god nobody else was in this room. I felt like melting, I wish this moment would last forever. I felt her mouth, getting closer, ever so closer to my own. Closer, closer, closer, until they were touching. I felt nothing but pure bliss, I never thought that my first kiss would be with Yohane, it never slipped her mind. She never thought she would enjoy it- but here she was. I felt her hand trail down, and grasp my own. We held hands, whilst still exchanging our soft, gentle kiss.

Ah- I can't tell you how long this kiss has been going on, the only thing I can really mention is that it's getting hard to breathe- and I can tell Yohane felt the same way. We ended up breaking the contact- the kiss, and staring at each other- longingly. Achingly, like we never wanted that moment to end. But it did. I swallowed, giving Yohane a confident smirk after a couple minutes. "I never knew you could be this dominant, Yo~shi~ko~" I teased, causing the first year to instantly flush. "Q-Quiet, you." Just then, the bell rang, and we both sighed in disappointment. I don't think I can even go to class, since I felt a bit hot and, admittedly I wanted to kiss the fallen angel again, or maybe even go farther. I briskly burnt those thoughts at the stake, there's no reason to be thinking such.. Dirty things. I'm an idol, and not only that a high schooler. I swallowed hard, and smirked at Yohane. "See you after school, Yohane~" I said to her, as I left the empty classroom we were staying in, and headed to my next period class.


End file.
